


Japanese Denim

by frostbittensucculents



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cafe AU, Café, Cuffed Jeans, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Japan, Japanese Denim, Jeans, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shadam, Summer, Summer Romance, adashi, adashi fluff, erm dunno what else to add sooo, even though i lowkey hate summer, fluff!!!, in Japan, it's a great song btw 10/10 reccommend, like the song by Daniel Caesar, studying abroad, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbittensucculents/pseuds/frostbittensucculents
Summary: An AU I was inspired to write after hearing Japanese Denim by Daniel Caesar.orAdam wasn’t prepared to get lost in 47 degree Celsius heat his second week on his university trip to Japan, nor was he prepared to fall for the cuffed jean-clad owner(?) of the cafe he runs into to escape it.





	Japanese Denim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for expressing an interest in reading this, it was a lot of fun to write. I wrote the whole thing in the span of a couple of hours, so I apologise if it's too fast-paced or has mistakes in it! The thing that made me think "oh my god I absolutely hAVE TO WRITE THIS!!!" was listening to the song Japanese Denim by Daniel Caesar. (hence the title) I mean, I'm totally not in the middle of writing a different Adashi fic to this one that I've been writing down ideas for since November of last year, psssh. 
> 
> Really, though, I do hope you read this and like it, as I would appreciate it so, so much! Don't hesitate to let me know what you think of it as well, as I'm always looking to improve my writing! :D

Forever’s a long time,  
Yes

Adam was beginning to regret agreeing to study abroad for a year. 

Not that Japan wasn’t incredible. Every time he looked out of his rented apartment’s window a sense of tranquility washed over him. He really did feel like he was in a bloody anime. And the food? Don’t get him started on it. Every meal is a new combination of flavours that he knows he’s going to dream about when he goes back to Calgary. Even the people here are nice, and all of them understand that he doesn’t speak their language. In fact, every Japanese person he’s talked to this summer has either responded in broken English or used a translation app to try and help him. 

None of those things are making him regret coming here. No, he wants to go back because of the heat.

It’s unbearably hot here in the summer, something he didn’t know prior to arriving. He had only been here a few weeks, and the first couple of days the weather was pleasant; it had even rained once or twice. But once the puddles had evaporated, everyone in his class had broken out their shorts, their sandals, their t-shirts and their crop tops. Adam had brought his own assortment of summer clothes because he wasn’t that stupid, but even the shortest crop top he owned and the lightest shorts did nothing against the sweltering heat. If anything, they just gave him tan lines. 

Nevertheless, he huffs as he polishes the transition lenses of his glasses and slings his bag over his shoulder. He’s wearing white sneakers, light blue denim shorts, and a sunny yellow t-shirt that shows a bit of his midriff. His roommate, a guy called Brandon, chuckles from outside the door. He’s dressed effortlessly as usual, his dark green shirt and black cargo shorts complimenting his emerald eyes nicely. Sunglasses sit atop his purposely messy brown hair that he’s running his fingers through once more. 

“C’mon, man, you’re taking ages.” He says, fiddling with the straps of his backpack. “Professor Iverson’s gonna leave us behind.” 

“Relax. We only have to meet up at the train station once for a quick roll call and once we get off at Yokohama we’re free to do whatever.” Adam says, pushing his glasses up his nose and walking out the door. It’s a small apartment, which was expected. Two tiny bedrooms, a small bathroom with a shower, and a little room with a low table atop a tatami mat that is part of the kitchen, which is the room Adam goes into. He takes all but two of the canned drinks he bought at the Pokémon center that he definitely didn’t spend 7 dollars (each!) on just because they had Pikachus, Bulbasaurs and Mews on them. 

“Hey! Save some for me!” Brandon protests, reaching around him and trying to grab one with a Charizard on it. Adam slaps his hand away, shutting the door to the fridge.

“Nope, not happening. These are all mine, and I refuse to let you have one. We were at the Pokémon center yesterday, Brandon. It’s not my fault you ate all your shit by the time we got on the train!” He hisses, not moving. Brandon pouts.

“Meanie,” He says, trudging dejectedly to the door. 

They arrive at the train station a few minutes late, just as Brandon had predicted. Professor Iverson scowls as he sees the two of them dash up to the group, panting. 

“You two are late.” He growls, “this isn’t high school. If you two aren’t on time when we come back, you’re sticking to my side like second-graders for the rest of the trip. Do I make myself clear?” 

The two of them nod, Brandon with fear in his eyes and Adam with apathy. As they get on the train, he rolls his eyes. 

“He never said that to those bitches,” he scowls, pointing at two girls sitting in front of them, “the last three times their asses were late.” 

“Mmm. He’s probably just homophobic.” Brandon says back, nodding matter-of-factly. Adam snorts. 

“You’re straight, though.” He smiles amusedly. Brandon considers this for a second, a hand on his chin. 

“Sexist, then.” He declares, sending them both into quiet giggles. 

For most of the train ride, Adam stares quietly out the window, his earbuds in and playing his favourite Daniel Caesar songs. As hills roll by, he traces them with a finger, forgetting that it’s 47° Celsius out there, filled with the same wonder and excitement he felt the first day of the trip. He sings quietly along as Get You begins to play, closing his eyes and letting the rhythm wash over him. 

They arrive far to early for his taste, as he really doesn’t want to leave the nice, air-conditioned train. Brandon seems to read his thoughts as he grins, takes his AirPods out, and drags Adam down the aisle. 

“C’mon, dude, it’s only a little heat.” He says as they exit the train. Said ‘little heat’ hits them in a blast, making Adam groan. 

“Just hurry up and choose where you want to go,” he says, fanning himself with a hand. Did he forget to pack his paper fan? The one he spent $15 on just because it had a pattern of Pokéballs on it? “Shit,” he mutters, digging frantically through his bag, desperate to find it. After a frantic moment of searching, his fingers close around its handle and he breathes a sigh of relief. “Okay, let’s go.”

Even though he’s fanning his face, Adam begins to sweat after approximately three and a half minutes. They can still see where the train is. He sighs as his glasses turn dark, blocking out the worst of the light from his eyes, but not helping any other part of his body in the slightest. He wonders if he’ll get a tan line around them. It had happened before. 

“Okay, I found a place that seems cool.. it’s a Cup Noodle museum.” Brandon says after a few minutes. Adam perks up slightly at that, looking at his friend’s phone. “It’s also not too far, so we should be there in a bit.”

“How long is a bit?” 

“Not too long, just twelve-ish minutes.” 

Sighing with relief, Adam fans Brandon for a moment before continuing to fan himself. The two of them go on their way, Brandon talking about noodles and Adam expressing his happiness that they’re doing something that’s indoors. 

Sadly, that happiness doesn’t last long. 

After twenty minutes the two of them stop in the shade of a building, looking at the maps app on Brandon’s phone. 

“I don’t get it!” He cries, watching as the little arrow indicating where they are spins around wildly for several seconds before going still. The directions at the bottom now say that the museum is another fifteen minutes away. “It said to go one way earlier and now it’s saying to go another way??”

“Maybe the phone’s malfunctioning in the heat,” Adam says, only half joking. He gives in and reaches into his bag, pulling out a can of some fizzy Pikachu-flavoured - er, lemon-flavoured - drink. Holding it makes him realise that it’s a little warmer than room temperature, which makes him inhale sharply through his nose and exhale defeatedly through his mouth. Of course it is. But.. that’s a good thing, right? He had read somewhere that drinking liquids that are room temperature are actually better for you, as your body doesn’t need to spend any more energy to convert it to a suitable one. Shrugging slightly, he takes a large sip, and nearly gags. Of fucking course the fizz is gone, leaving only a warm, gross tasting lemonade that’s far too sweet. “Oh, for fuck’s sake-“

“Wait! Okay, erm, the GPS rerouted again, and now it’s telling me that it’s only five minutes away. I knew we went in the right direction!” Brandon says happily, linking his arm through Adam’s and dragging him out of the precious shade. 

“You still trust that thing?” Adam asks warily, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Brandon waves it off, attributing the previous mistake to the fact that they’re in a country overseas and his phone probably just isn’t used to all the street signs being in Japanese. They go on their way once more, Adam miserably drinking his flat lemonade. 

It turns out the GPS was still rerouting when they went out of the shade. By the time they’ve walked another kilometre, Adam’s pretty much done with all of this. 

“Brandon,” he says, his voice deadly quiet, “how much further?”

“Definitely not far, I think I can actually see it right over th-“ Brandon begins to say happily before glancing down at the screen of his phone and going pale despite the sun beating down on him. “No, no, this can’t be right, it should only be another half a kilometre…”

“You said that TWO kilometres ago!” Adam roars, snatching the phone from his hand. He furiously crushes his can of still half-full lemonade, tossing it violently in a recycling bin nearby. He watches as the GPS app decides to remake their route once more, now saying that the godforsaken Cup Noodle museum is seven kilometres away, in the direction they had just come from. That just about does it for him. “Nope. No, I am not doing this. I’m hungry, I’m sweating in places I didn’t know I could sweat, and my mouth tastes of crushed dreams and over-sweet lemonade. If you need me, I’ll be inside…. Inside there!” 

He points to a cafe they’ve stopped in front of and storms through its doors. The wonderful smells of tea and coffee and baked goods hit him just before the air conditioning does. He sighs in relief far louder than he means to, making the guy at the counter look in his direction and smile questioningly. Adam’s far too pissed and relieved at the same time to take notice, though, and sits down at a table right underneath a vent. He sighs again, quieter this time, and closes his eyes. Thank god. 

Once he’s cooled down a bit, he looks around. The cafe’s aesthetic is very pleasing to the eye; it consists of lovely pastel shades of mint green and pink, along with the accents of black and white. A small succulent sits atop every table and vases of flowers and wall ivy hang off floating shelves. Baked goods sit inside a display case adorned with stickers of cats, dogs, and chibi anime characters. (Adam amusedly notices several stickers of Sebastian from his favourite manga, Black Butler) Behind the counter stands the owner(?) of the cafe, who is currently opening the door leading to the kitchen and calling out something in Japanese. A female voice responds in what Adam can only guess is affirmation. The owner smiles and goes back to the register, resuming his conversation with the little girl on the other side. They chat back and forth in rather rapid Japanese, his voice brimming with genuine kindness and the girl’s with anticipation. Adam’s gotten quite good at reading people over the years, and is rather proud of himself for being able to pick those emotions up despite not being able to understand a word they’re saying. Their conversation ends when a shout comes from the kitchen and a crepe that looks far too good to eat is put into the owner’s hands. He takes it and holds it out to the little girl, who stares at it with an enormous grin. 

“A-Arigato, Shiro-san!” She cries, bowing slightly before taking into her little hands, not tearing her eyes away from its chocolate-covered surface. 

“Īe, do itashimashite!” The owner says, waving as she exits the store. He chuckles as he sees her excitedly go up to her mother and nearly drops her crepe in her eagerness to show it to her. The mother shakes her head fondly and takes a small bite of the treat. She waves at the owner, who waves back, before she leaves, holding her daughter’s hand. 

He stretches, raising his arms above his head and squeezing his eyes shut. Adam looks at his shirt, which is plain white and has the kanji for Kuroshitsuji written across its chest, kanji he only recognises because of how many times he’s written it down in notebooks and the like, forcing himself to memorise it. The shirt also rides up a bit, giving Adam a good look of the other man’s stomach - or, rather, his gorgeous abs. He blushes furiously, looking away. 

A contented sigh comes from the counter as one of the owner’s arms comes down and the other runs its fingers through his black hair, sweeping back the tuft that hangs on his forehead, only for it to spring back into place. He puts his elbows on top of the display case, propping his chin on his palms. After a moment of gazing idly out the window, his gaze falls on Adam, and he starts. 

“Ā! Sumimasen, watashi wa anata ga haitte kita no o wasurete imashita. Anata wa nanika o chūmon suru tsumoridesu ka?” He asks, tilting his head. 

“O-oh, erm,, hi? Sorry, I don’t.. I don’t speak Japanese,,” Adam says, getting up and going up to the register. The owner’s eyebrows raise slightly and he grins. 

“Ahhh, that makes sense. No wonder you look so confused.” He says in perfect English, grinning. 

“You speak English? Oh, thank god.. I haven’t met a single person that lives here and does,, speak it fluently, anyway.. I’ve had to keep using this stupid translation app that makes me sound, according to my friend, like a giant weeaboo,,” Adam says quickly, earning him another adorable smile. “I mean, there are people here who speak English, obviously, but they have such heavy accents,, and I can’t understand a word they’re saying and because I happen to have a bit of a Canadian accent they can’t understand me either and it’s just such a vicious cycle that keeps repeating itself over and over and-“

He pauses when he sees that the man across from him is biting his lip, obviously trying very hard not to laugh. Once he’s found out, though, he bursts into giggles, covering his mouth. Adam notices that his nails are painted black. 

“Forgive me, I just,, it’s funny how relieved you sound.” He smiles, tilting his head again. He’s incredibly good-looking, another thing Adam can’t help but think. 

“Wouldn’t you be relieved if you finally met someone that understood you?” He replies, a hand on his hip. The owner raises his hands in surrender, nodding. Adam pushes up his glasses and turns his gaze to the baked goods on display below him, wondering how he can get his hands on a crepe. To his dismay, not only the labels for the goods behind the glass are in Japanese, but the entire menu as well. “Goddamnit.” He mutters. 

“Sorry?” The owner asks, sounding somewhere between startled and confused. 

“Mm? Oh, no, don’t mind me, I just can’t read the labels.. or the menu…” Adam says sheepishly. The owner “ahh”s in acknowledgement, smiling once more. 

“I’ll definitely help you with that. Is there anything you’d like in particular? And, erm, if you don’t mind my asking, what’s your name? I try to make it a point of learning the names of everyone who comes here, and it makes them really happy when I remember the next time they visit.” he asks, coming around to Adam’s side of the counter so he can get a better look at the menu and items on display. Adam gets a look at the rest of his outfit, and sees that he’s wearing off-white Comme des Garçons Converse and jeans. 

The jeans, though, are what draws Adam’s attention. The tops of them just barely reach the bottom of his t-shirt, displaying a sliver of his toned stomach. They hug his legs, defining his thighs and calves wonderfully. He’s also cuffed the ends of them, something Adam finds oddly endearing. He blushes and tears his eyes away, telling himself to stop thinking about this virtual stranger’s legs, but he can’t help it when the lyrics to Japanese Denim pop into his head, playing at full volume. 

My blue jeans  
Will last me all my life, oh yes  
So should we

No, no, no. He doesn’t even know this guy’s name. He pushes that very nice, but very irrational thought out of his head. Wait, he’s looking at Adam expectantly. Did he say something? 

“S-Sorry, I spaced out for a second,, what did you say?” He asks sheepishly, which only makes the other guy laugh. 

“I’ll help you choose a menu item since you can’t read the menu or labels, but only if you tell me your name.” He replies, faking a slightly threatening glare before grinning again. “If you don’t mind, of course. I just try to make it a point of learning the names of all our customers, as it seems to make them happy when I do.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks! And sure, I’ll tell you my name. I’m Adam.” 

“Well, hello, Adam. My name is Takashi, though most people call me Shiro.”

“Can I call you Takashi?”

Takashi smiles, his cheeks going faintly pink. 

“Yes, of course.”

He points at some of the cafe’s most popular food and drinks, explaining what they consist of and listing their prices. Adam takes a particular interest in the iced peach tea, which he orders with a taiyaki cone filled with matcha green tea ice cream and a deep-fried curry bun, as it’s twelve o’clock and he hasn’t had breakfast. 

“That’s an odd combination,” Takashi remarks, ringing the order up.

“The only thing I’ve had since this morning is half a can of the fizzy lemonade that you get at the Pokémon Center that had lost its fizz and become super gross and warm in the sun,” Adam deadpans, “So don’t judge me. I’m starving.”

As if he were proving a point, his stomach rumbles irritably. He blushes as Takashi snorts. 

“Ā, uwa ̄ , anata wa hontōni kawaīdesu,” he smiles as he taps away at the cash register. “And your order’s going to cost-“

“Adam!! You’re in here! Damnit, I checked like seven other stores and got such weird looks from all of their owners,,” Brandon cries, cutting Takashi off and dashing into the store. He throws his arms around Adam and puts his cheek on his shoulder, grinning. “I thought you pointed at this cafe but I wasn’t sure so I checked the convenience store next to it,,,”

“You’re so stupid,” Adam sighs, shaking his head but putting a hand on Brandon’s head. “Let me guess, you were distracted by another person you thought was a cosplayer but was just someone with a colourful outfit? Again?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Brandon says, blushing faintly and stepping back to cross his arms. He looks around and his gaze lands on Takashi, who’s looking between the other two with a strange look in his eyes. “Oh, sorry for barging in like that,, Adam here just wandered off because he can’t stand a little bit of heat.”

This results in Brandon being elbowed in the stomach by Adam, which only makes him laugh. He keeps looking around, stopping at the food inside the display case. 

“Oh, wow, those look good,” he says, moving closer. “Are you getting something?” 

“Mmm. Tea, a curry bun, and ice cream.” Adam says. Brandon perks up at the last one. 

“Did you get the kind that comes in a fish??” He asks excitedly, making Takashi laugh behind a hand. 

“It’s called a taiyaki cone.” He smiles, ringing that up as well. “What flavour of ice cream?”

After a bit, the food all comes to the counter via a short girl with Takashi’s eyes and nose. Her gaze flits from Adam to Brandon, her eyebrows and corners of her lips raising. 

“Uwa ̄ , Takashi, dōjini 2-ri no kawaī otokonoko? Son'na ī aji. Watashi wa anata ni yoku oshieta.” She purrs, nudging him with an elbow. 

“Nani? ? Īe, mei, karera wa kanzen ni dēto shite iru, anata wa karera ga hayaku dakishimeta hōhō o mita hazudesu. Watashi wa chansu ga arimasen,,” he cries, his cheeks turning bright red. She rolls her eyes. 

“Mmm-hmm.” She mumbles. “So I take it you two are tourists?”

“I might be a tourist, but I know enough Japanese to know that you’re super kawaii,” Brandon grins, winking at her. She and Takashi stare at him with identical shocked expressions for a moment before they both burst out laughing, the girl (Mei?) especially. Takashi presses a hand to his mouth, his shoulders shaking and tears of laughter forming in the corners of his eyes. That’s when Adam also notices that he’s wearing winged eyeliner, wondering how he didn’t notice earlier. It looks really good on him. 

“Oh.. oh my god,,,” Mei wheezes, her arms clutching her sides, tears rolling down her cheeks. “You’re… something, all right. I haven’t laughed that hard in ages.”

Adam buries his face in his hands, embarrassed for Brandon, who seems to be completely unfazed. 

“I can make you laugh wayyy more, among other things.” He grins, leaning forwards. Mei snorts, putting an index finger on his forehead and pushing him back. 

“What’s the English word? Insufferable? Yes, I think that’s it. You are very insufferable.” She says, her chin on her hand. He winks at her again and she rolls her eyes, smirking. 

“Korehanandesuka? Mei wa kawaī otokonoko to ichatsuku?” Takashi says, feigning a look of surprise. She sticks her tongue out at him and looks once more at Brandon with a smile before returning to the kitchen. 

Adam and Brandon are given their food, which they pay for and accept gratefully. They both lick their ice creams at the exact same time and have an instantaneous reaction to it. 

“Oh, wow.” Adam whispers, staring at his.

“That’s.. incredibly good.” Brandon breathes, taking another lick. He also happens to be one of those weirdos that takes bites of his ice cream, and right now is no exception to that habit. He takes a large bite, and out of the corner of his eye, Adam sees Takashi’s eyes widen in surprise. He bites back a laugh as he eats his own ice cream, marvelling at its taste. 

“Do you own this cafe?” He asks conversationally, taking a sip of the tea which is also really good. Takashi smiles and shakes his head. He comes over to Adam and Brandon’s table, pulls up a chair, and sits down, crossing his legs. Adam notices that the jeans fold in - ahem - certain areas as he does, and his thighs compress as well. 

We talked about this, he tells himself silently, we do not fall for boys we’ll probably never see again, or admire how nice their legs look in their jeans. 

“No, actually. Mei, my sister, and I just work here sometimes for our oka, our mom. She owns the place and created all the recipes.” He says. 

“She’s your sister?” Brandon asks through a mouthful of the taiyaki cone. Takashi nods. “Huh. Good, I thought she was your girlfriend or something.” 

“How.. how could you think that?? They look so similar??” Adam splutters in disbelief. Brandon shrugs shamelessly. Takashi really seems to be enjoying himself, as he can’t seem to wipe the smile of his pretty face. He catches Adam’s eye and blushes a bit, looking away. 

“Is she single?” Brandon asks, as bold as he is careless. Adam sighs heavily, taking another sip of his tea. 

“Yes, but I don’t think she would date you, no offence.” Takashi grins. Okay, Adam’s really starting to like him. Brandon looks affronted but grins unabashedly.

“I’m sure I can change her mind.” He says airily. Takashi nods, and Adam’s amazed at how much sarcasm he managed to put into the movement of his head. He also wonders why there’s something resembling relief emitting from him, particularly in the way he sighs quietly as Brandon looks over at the kitchen door with a smile. 

Takashi talks more and more, asking Brandon and Adam where they’re from, why they’re here, what they’re majoring in university. They tell him that they’re from Canada, Calgary to be exact, that they’re here for a summer abroad for the University of Calgary and Adam’s majoring in astrophysics while Brandon is in biology. 

“Astrophysics?” Takashi asks, sounding surprised. “I’m majoring in that as well!” 

Well, that was a surprise. 

“What university do you attend?” Adam asks, knowing it’s definitely going to be one that’s in Japan but thinking it’s worth a shot at asking. 

“The University of British Columbia, actually.” He grins. Adam nearly chokes on his tea. 

Okay, he admits, yeah, since you might see him again after this I guess you’re allowed to flirt a little.

“No fucking way,” he says. “That’s only a ten-hour drive from where I live. Do you live in Vancouver??” 

“Mmm-hmm. I live in an apartment complex that my cousin owns. Mei and oka and dou live here. I come to Yokohama every summer, though.” 

“What kind of a coincidence is that??” Brandon asks, having finally finished his ice cream. “I mean, we got lost on our way to the Cup Noodle museum and now we’re meeting a U of BC student in some random cafe in Japan. Wild.” 

After some more idle chatter, an elderly man walks into the cafe and smiles at Takashi. He jumps up from his chair and goes behind the counter, greeting the man. When his back is turned, Adam’s greeted to a wonderful view of his denim-clad rear, and has to physically pinch his forearm to stop himself from staring. 

“Kon'nichiwa, ojīchan. Kōcha to dorayaki?” Takashi asks politely, to which the old man smiles. 

“Anata wa kono rōjin o yoku shitte imasu, Shiro-kun.” He says, handing him ¥200. 

After the old man receives his tea and dorayaki, he hobbles out the door, munching on the sweet and sipping carefully at the tea. 

“How is he drinking hot tea in this weather, I wonder?” Adam hums, taking a bite of his curry bun. It’s wonderful. 

“Ojichan never gets hot.” Takashi says simply, sitting back down across from him. 

After a while of more idle chatter, including Adam and Takashi fangirling over Black Butler for a quarter of an hour straight, Brandon and Adam receive texts that tell them they are to be back in the apartment complex by 6:45 pm. 

“Bull. Shit. We stayed out so much later last night??” Brandon cries, rereading the text. 

“That’s so stupid.” Adam scowls, shoving his phone back into his bag. 

“Oh, I forgot to ask. Where are you two staying?” Takashi asks. 

“Somewhere in Kawasaki. The train ride here wasn’t too long, maybe only a half hour.” Brandon says. 

Takashi’s eyes light up as he glances shyly at Adam, looking as if he wants to say something. 

“Is it... all right if I ask for your number?” He asks, his hands clasped together. “I think you’re very pleasant to talk to.” 

“Y-Yeah, sure! For sure,” Adam says quickly as Takashi beams, handing him his phone. Adam taps his number into the contacts, not believing his luck. First he meets a super cute guy in a cafe, then he learns that super cute guy lives only a province over from him, and then he asks for his number? This is starting to seem suspiciously like an anime. 

Not that Adam’s complaining. 

They leave the cafe a little before 5, much go Takashi’s disappointment. Adam wants to assure him he’ll come again tomorrow, but he doesn’t know if he can. Maybe he can get an Uber from wherever the group goes tomorrow to here. He’s pretty much done everything he wanted to do in Japan already, all he wants to do now is keep spending time with Takashi. 

When they leave the cafe, waving at the pair of siblings, Brandon blowing a kiss at Mei, (who fake gags) Adam sighs. It’s still hot outside. 

“Soooooo~” Brandon purrs once they’re out of sight of the cafe, “you and Takashi? I knew you’d find a boyfriend in Japan.” 

“What?? No!” Adam sputters, his cheeks going dark red. Was he being that obvious? Well, Takashi did give him his number.. that was a good thing, though, wasn’t it? “He’s.. no. He lives a province over..” 

“You were the one that said it was only a 10 hour drive away.” 

“Because it is!”

“Cmon, Adam. Admit it. I mean, I’m straight, very straight, but he was pretty damn fine. I mean, I’ve never had a boy crush before, and I think now I do. But you? You used to have a crush on me, and you’re telling me he wasn’t appealing in any way?” 

“I hate you.” 

“Love you, too, buddy.” 

Brandon puts an arm around Adam’s shoulders and pecks his cheek, making him swat him away. He roars with laughter as Adam blushes, not from Brandon, but from what he said. He’s right. Adam honestly didn’t think it was possible for him to develop a crush on someone on the first day one met them. Turns out it was. Go figure.

That night, after a dinner of (what else but) sushi, he lies in bed, his phone held above him, his and Takashi’s completely nonexistent message record staring him in the face. 

Why wasn’t he messaging him? Did he just ask for his number as a joke? Did he ever intend to message him? Was this what it was like having a crush? It’s been several years since Adam had his first crush on Brandon, one that he sincerely regrets. He can barely remember anything about that time in his life except the day he confessed. Brandon turned him down gently, assuring him that he would most definitely be interested had he been interested in boys, but sadly was not. Adam understood completely, and the two remained friends. If anything, that brought them closer together, as they shared many an inside joke involving a romantic relationship between them. 

His phone buzzes and he nearly drops it on his face. There’s a text message from Takashi that reads: 

(Unknown Number): Hi Adam it’s takashi~ 

Oh. Okay. Wow. What should he say back? Also, why did he wait this long to send the first message? Also,-

Adam: Hello :)

Takashi: :D

(Adam doesn’t know that as soon as he sent the ‘Hello :)’ Takashi, in his bedroom at 9:27 pm, covered his mouth and actually giggled because of how happy he was that he responded so quickly.)

Adam sighs with relief and the pair talk for quite a while, until well after midnight. How that happened, he honestly doesn’t know. Maybe it was because he insisted on Takashi telling him his thoughts on every individual chapter of Black Butler, or because Adam types incredibly fast and got rather bored of waiting for Takashi, who happens to be a rather slow typer, to catch up, and ended up watching random videos on his phone and getting distracted mid-conversation. Several times. In any case, they only stop when, according to Takashi, his mom walks into the room, asks him why he’s on his phone, and tells him to go to sleep. 

Takashi: hhhhhhh I have to go ;-;; oka says so :(((((((

Adam: aww who am I gonna talk to now 

Takashi: it’s ok I’m there in sport 

Takashi: *sprit 

Adam: sprite 

Takashi: **SPIRIT!!!

Adam: lol 

Takashi: akksjsjsj but rlly I have to go,, 

Adam: :(

Takashi: talk to you tomorrow tho? 

Adam: you mean later today because it’s 2:39 am 

Takashi: you’re a bit of a smartass aren’t u

Adam: :)

Takashi: lol but sure and goodnight!! 

Adam: night 

Takashi: snnzznznznzzzzzz

God, even the way he texts is adorable. Adam yawns, pitting his phone on top of the tiny nightstand next to his bed. With that, he falls asleep, dreaming of dark blue jeans and taiyaki.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah! If you're reading this, thank you so much for reading the whole thing! I swear, if one person I don't know irl reads this and enjoys it, I'll be able to get that other fic I mentioned earlier out in less than a month, and if that same person reads that fic, my purpose as a fanfiction writer will have been fulfilled. 
> 
> In all seriousness, I sincerely thank you for reading. And if you've read this far without listening to Japanese Denim, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FG2PgVl0Nlc
> 
> Also, here's the Google translated Japanese in English for those of you that were wondering. 
> 
> A-Arigato, Shiro-san! = Th-Thank you, Shiro-san! (or Mr Shiro)
> 
> Īe, do itashimashite! = You are very welcome!
> 
> Ā! Sumimasen, watashi wa anata ga haitte kita no o wasurete imashita. Anata wa nanika o chūmon suru tsumoridesu ka? = Oh! Excuse me, I had forgotten you were here. Is there anything you would to order in particular? 
> 
> Ā, uwa ̄ , anata wa hontōni kawaīdesu = Oh, wow, you're really cute
> 
> Uwa ̄ , Takashi, dōjini 2-ri no kawaī otokonoko? Son'na ī aji. Watashi wa anata ni yoku oshieta = Wow, Takashi, two cute boys at once? I'm impressed. I've taught you well. 
> 
> Nani? ? Īe, mei, karera wa kanzen ni dēto shite iru, anata wa karera ga hayaku dakishimeta hōhō o mita hazudesu. Watashi wa chansu ga arimasen. = What?? No, Mei, they're totally dating, you should have seen the way they hugged earlier. I don't have a chance. 
> 
> Korehanandesuka? Mei wa kawaī otokonoko to ichatsuku? = What's this? Mei's flirting with a cute boy now? 
> 
> Kon'nichiwa, ojīchan. Kōcha to dorayaki? = Hello, grandpa. Black tea and dorayaki? 
> 
> Anata wa kono rōjin o yoku shitte imasu, Shiro-kun. = You know this old man too well, Shiro-kun (or just Shiro)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again! Hope you look forward to more adashi!! :DDD


End file.
